fallout2287fandomcom-20200213-history
The Boardwalk
"The remains of Ocean City's pre-War pride and joy, the Boardwalk is still one of the city's major draws. However, the Boardwalk is home to numerous gangs and factions vying for complete control of the area and a share of the profits from its attractions, making long term visits a dangerous prospect."' History Background Before the War, The Boardwalk was the center of Ocean City's ever-important tourist trade and its attractions were the crown jewel of the city and its lifeblood. It drew tourism from all across the East Coast and its only true competition was the more recognizable Atlantic City. Despite this competition, however, the Boardwalk attracted more than its fair share of visitors seeking a more family-friendly and relaxed atmosphere When the bombs fell and heralded the end of the pre-War extravegance, the Boardwalk sat untended and abandoned for decades. Its increasing disrepair standing a silent vigil over the struggling denizens of the ruined Ocean City and serving as a constant reminder that glory days were over. Numerous early attempts to repair and revive the Boardwalk were made, but with Ocean City's increasing resource limitations and a general lethargy led to ever increasing decay. The fact that the Boardwalk was largely abandoned by the influential families of the city and rival gangs continued to squabble over every square block only served to reinforce the Boardwalk's status as a grim reminder of post-War realities of life. This all changed when the Ancient Mariners arrived in Ocean City and brokered an important trade deal with the City and began to bring both resources and travelers back to the city. The Boardwalk became the focus of yet another attempt at renewal. While limits on resources were still a hurdle, the symbolic health of the Boardwalk became important as a way to bring more travelers and tourists back to the city, and with them the caps and materials to help the city thrive. Present Day While still a shadow of its former glory, the Boardwalk is in the midst of a Renaissance of sorts. Entrepreneurs, far thinking gang-members, the Fenwicks, the Coffins, and many others have returned (in varying degrees) to the Boardwalk in varying numbers and they all have a stake in its revivification. Power was quickly (and thankfully easily) restored and many of the rides and stands have been reconnected to the grid and electricity restored. Many of the rides have been repaired back to working condition, even if their current disrepair leaves them a dangerous prospect at times. The gangs of the area (excluding The Black Cats) realize the importance of the Boardwalk to the city and they know to leave tourists alone, at least during the daylight hours. No matter the time, however, the Boardwalk is a mixed blessing; full of potential enjoyment, gambling, prostitution, and other distractions but also home to cutthroats, thieves, and con-artists. Locations * Life-Saving Station * The Rolladium * Trimper's Haunted House * White Marlin Marina Affiliated Groups * Ancient Mariners * Ocean City Rollers * The Black Cats * The Surgeons Category:Location Category:Ocean City